crewofugliesfandomcom-20200214-history
Emyra Swagby
'Emyra Swagby '''is the Princess of Swag. This girl is the sw@g m@ster. sHe's only 13, she can still, like, grow and get taller than your fucking rude attitude. Yeah. Probably. Also, she likes to cut her hair sometimes, for the sake of sw4g. Also, she is married to Luke Hemmings and Ashton Irwin at the same time. Poor confused bby. True fact: Emyra is one of the last people in da world to have true swag. She didn't have to kill nobody to get it either. Apparently she gained a dislike for Miley Cryrus after she attempted to blow up the world....twice. According to Emyra this was "Hurtin her swag". Personality Emyra sees the bitches. Emyra gets the bitches. Also bitches are guys now so stfu. Emyra don't hesitate to slap a hoe though. Emyra is the realist shit alive. AND SHE SHANKS PEOPLE WHO KEEPS FRI*KING WITH HER WIKIA. Emyra got swag huehuehue. History At a young age, the almighty based god blessed little Emyra with the Swag of a thousand SwagGods. Then growing up she got all the man bitches. That's when devin's hair came up in and just killed all her man bitches. In present day, Emyra holds back her immense swag so not to injure the mortals. SHe is writing a auto-biography called "The Swaggie Chronicles",, in which she tells frosty stories about the last twelve years of her life as a SwagLord. "... ''One day I got a call from the SwagLords through the SwagPhone. They told me if I don't get all the man bitches, my immense swag will harm humanity. I was desperate, but in order to save the world, and remain the duke of SwagYork, I had to ... I had to ''... ''", she revealed her dark past during an interview. And in another excerpt she stated that she had to "battle deadly Ninjas" without using her fatal "SwaggieJutsu". Emyra plans to release 3 more Auto-Biographys that will be titled "Swagged at Birth" , "50 Shades Of Swag" and "How you can be swag but not as swag as me" Success Emyra has received the Swagscar in categories such as "Best Swagger of the year" (2011), "Hottest Swagger of the year" (2013), "Swaggiest Swagger of the year" (also 2012), and "Swagswagswag" (2014) already. Suck that, motherfucker. Information Relationships Emyra is the founder of the SwaggieBros and leads them in their Swagventures. Various SwaggieBros include: * Avril Swagado * Jacob Brocia * Kermi Swagby Possible SwaggieBros awaiting conformation of Swagginess include: * Devin $waga (Emyra has been hesitant on this one because of what devin's hair did to her man bitches) * Nanamoney Swagby Quotes * "I pray to you oh almighty based god bless me with the power to backhad this hoe." * "SwagSwagYolo420BlazeIt360NoScopeFaggits" * "Stay frosty ma hoes." * "#m-money" * "I'm 12, I can still grow." * "Thems fightin' words, son" * "Ass fag cunt shit, I'm not your bitch, you are MY bitch." * "SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTT" * "Swaggity swag to the swag of the swag" * "HOLY SHIAT KATHERINE YOU'RE SO FUCKING COOL"